Complications
by Crizzel
Summary: She admired him from afar. He didn't even know she existed, what happens when their paths meet because of tragedy soon to come? Will they be able to meet again and become close? Or even, fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She admired him from afar. He didn't even know she existed, what happens when their paths meet because of tragedy soon to come? Will they be able to meet again and become close? Or even, fall in love.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 1 - Complications

Kagome Higurashi looked at the sky in boredom. She doesn't have new missions today and her teammates are busy doing their own thing. Her mind was focused at a particular cloud when she felt someone's presence.

"Kakashi-san?"

"The Hokage wants to see you at his office,"

"Hmm? About what?"

"I think it's about you applying to be in ANBU."

"Oh that," Kagome's face dropped instantly upon hearing it. She wanted to be part of ANBU, but her skills are nowhere as good as that of an ANBU. She thinks that she was lucky enough to pass the chunnin exams.

"Do you think they approve?"

"Nah, I don't think they believe in me that much."

Kakashi stood in front of her and ruffled her hair a bit. "You're such a child,"

"Stop it Kakashi-san, I'm not a child anymore!" Kagome tackled Kakashi on the grass, but Kakashi hold her wrist above her head.

"Yea, I guess you're not." Kakashi answered as he slowly leaned down towards Kagome. But was playfully pushed back by Kagome.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop using me as guinea pig for the things you read on that book of yours." She said as she dusted her clothes off and started running towards the Hokage tower, thus preventing her to hear what the copy nin said.

"I wish you can see what my real intentions are Kagome."

…

Kagome ran towards the Hokage tower and she can't help but feel excited and scared at the same time. She just can't put her finger on it. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard screaming.

Judging by the sound of it, it was frustrated and angry at the same time. She recognized this voice, there's no way she wouldn't. It belonged to…

"Itachi…"

"_He'll eventually know the truth and will surely pose a threat to us."_

"That was Danzo's voice," Kagome muttered to herself.

"_Itachi, I know killing your whole clan is hard for you but you must understand. The faith of Konoha is in your hands now."_

'What? Kill his own clan…"

"_You have no choice lad, you must either kill everyone or watch everyone get killed." _

"_I will do it Hokage-sama, but under one condition."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You will spare my brother, Sasuke's life."_

"_What? Like I said before, he will eventually pose a threat."_

"_Danzo, enough. If that's what you wish Itachi."_

Without warning, the door opened and nearly broke Kagome's nose causing her.

"I…" she said while looking at Itachi.

While he didn't even spare a glance at her and continued walking on.

"I guess you heard all that Kagome. I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to not tell anyone about it."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

And with that, she too has left but didn't notice the look on Danzo's eye.

…

After hearing everything, Kagome was still in shock. She can't tell anyone, knowing that it can make everything more complicated. But her admiration for Itachi has grown even more after hearing all that.

Ever since they were in the academy, she admired Itachi so much. Watching from afar is what she always does, because she doesn't want to bother him or to be labeled as a fan girl. Never did it cross her mind that Itachi will notice her, but even so, she was happy…just to sit there and watch him from afar.

She smiled at herself as she threw some stone at the river.

"I don't think he even knows that I exist…"

She felt another presence behind her and easily registered it as Kakashi's.

"Kakashi-san, how many times do I have to tell you to-"

"But I'm not Kakashi-san."

She quickly looked behind her, and was surprised.

"Itachi-san…w-what are you doing here?"

"I saw Kakashi-san leaving out for a mission, he asked me to tell you that when he gets back you're going to regret doing what you did."

Kagome immediately sweat-dropped, she forgot about the stunt she pulled on Kakashi. Guess she's really going to get it when he finds out that she hid all of his _precious _books away.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome," Itachi answered as he started walking back home.

"Ah, I-Itachi-san! About earlier…"

"I know that you're not allowed to say about it to anyone. And I know what you think of me now, but I don't care." He paused. "Good bye."

Before she could have the courage to think of the words she wants to say, he was gone.

"Wait…Itachi."

…

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in update, my usb was broken then my desktop crashed. I can't type especially during weekdays. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha characters.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 2 - Kindness

Three days have passed since Kagome has heard about the soon to be Uchiha massacre. And already, two sleepless nights.

She tried talking to Itachi, or at least she tried to. But whenever she tried to say something, she would either stutter or say something stupid. There were also times where she tried to bring him some food that she worked hard on, only to be thrown back at her by Itachi himself. She tried again, knowing that it will happen again.

She knew everything about him by now, so he didn't bother to play the role of the good and polite Uchiha prodigy.

"Itachi?" His line of thought was disrupted and his eyes immediately focused on the road ahead.

"Yes, mother?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing mother."

"Oh don't you say that line to me Itachi. I've known you since the day you were born, and you can't hide anything from me, so tell me. What is it?"

Itachi just sighed. When his mother gets into something, there's no use forcing her to back out on it.

"So, what is it?"

Just as he was about to answer, he saw the same familiar raven haired girl eavesdropper in front of a fruit stall. And was being bullied by a couple of punks.

"Come on now miss, we just want you to come with us."

"Yeah, we're just going to have some fun."

"I really don't want to have some fun right now with some drunk people, so if you'll excuse me." Kagome said as she tried to hold down her temper.

"But that wasn't an option miss," one of the guy said as he gripped her wrist.

"Hey!"

But just as she was about to kick the one who gripped her wrist, one of the guys winced in pain.

"Hey you, what's the big-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was who took down one of their comrades.

"Ah, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi sighed. "Seriously Kagome, can't you go to the market without causing any trouble."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. They started it!"

Kakashi didn't argue with Kagome that time, and instead faced those punks. "I suggest you get out of here before the police arrests you for the trouble you've caused."

"Let's get out of here!"

…

After the commotion at the market, Itachi and his mother went home to prepare dinner. And strangely, she asked Itachi to help her with it.

"It's been years since I've had you help me with kitchen duty Itachi."

"Yeah," It's true. Ever since he became a chunin, everything has to be always about training for him.

"Itachi? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"What do you think of that Higurashi girl?"

Itachi was surprised by the question but managed to hide it. "She was once a classmate of mine at the academy. She had poor grades and has a hard time making friends from what I can see. But I don't know much about her."

"Oh…during the fight on the market, I noticed you staring pretty intently at her." Then his mother sighed. "I'm kind of disappointed, I thought that my little Itachi is now all grown-up."

"I can assure you that I have no interest in her."

"But she's a pretty nice girl. I can die happily, if she becomes your wife Itachi."

"Mother, quit saying such ridiculous things."

"A mother can dream can't she? But…" Pause. "Do you know why she's like that?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"She was an orphan. She has poor grades and doesn't excel much because she doesn't have parents to guide her. Boys are always smoldering after her, while girls are envious of her. That's why she doesn't have many friends."

"What happened to her parents?"

"They died protecting her, and the village."

"Mother, why are you talking as if you know her?"

"I was like her, no parents."

Itachi remained silent.

"Itachi slice these tomatoes for me,"

"We're having tomato soup?"

"Yeah, you're brother will probably be back late again from training. And I wanted to surprise him a bit with this." His mother smiled as she stirred the soup.

Mothers truly know best.

…

It was a rainy day out so there wasn't much trouble around inside the village, but the security was tight.

Kagome was walking along the streets of Konoha when she spotted a little raven haired boy under a tree, probably waiting for the rain to go away.

"Hey little boy, want to come and share my umbrella?"

The little boy looked up. "But we wouldn't fit, your umbrella is too small."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you can have it, I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

…

It dinner time when Itachi came home. He was soaked from the rain, so he headed straight to his room to change.

"Yeah, she was a kind and pretty lady. She gave me her umbrella and walked with me home."

"Now Sasuke, don't forget to thank her once you see her again all right?"

"Yes mom."

"What did she look like?" Itachi asked who just entered the dining room.

"She's very pretty with her raven hair and bright blue eyes! At first I thought she was an Uchiha!" Sasuke said excitedly.

The brothers didn't see it but their mother's eyes suddenly flashed with amusement.

…

Itachi knew something was up when his mother was humming happily in the morning. She just asked them to bring back that girl's umbrella and thank her _properly._

"Brother, is it true that you we're classmates in the academy?"

"Yes Sasuke,"

"Wow! I'm so excited to see her brother!"

"Why is that?"

"Hmmm…because she's so nice and she tell me about a lot of things!"

"Oh, is that so?"

And they arrived at Kagome's apartment, thanks to her neighbors pin pointing the directions.

Knock.

No answer.

Knock. Knock.

Still no answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door creaked. It was open. But something's strange when Itachi opened the door.

"Sasuke, stay here."

"Ok,"

Itachi went inside and noticed something strange. A half eaten plate of curry was at the table and all the lights we're off. As he went on inside, he saw something on the ground.

As he got closer that something became clear to him. It was…

A dead body.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, what do you guys think? Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

So, to make up for the late update. Here's another chapter!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 3 - Guilt

Itachi felt his heart skip a beat and hurried down to Kagome's side. He noticed that some of her clothes were torn down and she has a cut at her upper right thigh. A bite mark her and there on her neck and a couple of cuts on her cheek. But overall, she was alive and well. Just unconscious.

"Hey, hey!"

Kagome started to stir up, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome chuckled darkly.

"Am I dead now?"

"No, you're not."

"Kakashi, if this is a prank I'm going to kick your ass once I'm ok. Stop pretending to be Itachi."

"I'm not Kakashi. What happened here?"

Her eyes were still blurry.

"Just because you're the only one I told about my crush on Itachi doesn't mean you can now pretend to be him."

"Kagome, I told you, I'm not him. Tell me what happened here?"

She smiled lamely despite her weakening form.

"See, that's you're first mistake there. Itachi doesn't even know my name, to him…I'm just a annoying eavesdropper."

Before Itachi could say anything, the girl passed out again.

"_Brother? Is everything all right?"_

He forgot about Sasuke.

"_Brother?" _Sasuke peaked in from the apartment's door.

Itachi kneeled so that he's in Sasuke's height and said, "Sasuke, Kagome and I have something important to talk about. Can you go home on your home?"

Sasuke was skeptical about this but decided not to argue on about it anymore.

"Ok, tell onee-chan I said hi and thank her for the umbrella."

"I will,"

And finally, Sasuke left. All that's left to do now is clean her up and heal her injuries.

…

When Kagome started to open her eyes, she was surprised to see her alarm clock first. She doesn't remember sleeping in her room last time. Plus, she remembered having this crazy dream about Itachi at her apartment.

She looked at herself and saw bandages on her. And her clothes were changed. The images from the incident flashed into her mind but she shrugged it off.

"You're awake,"

She was expecting to see Kakashi but instead saw the man she least expected.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!"

Itachi smirked; clearly amused by the girl's reaction.

"W-what are you doing here? I'm sorry, my apartment's a mess. I'll just clean this up." Kagome said and tried to stand up but her feet were tangled by the sheets, causing her to fall down her bed.

Itachi smiled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy. I really didn't mean it! I-I'm really sorry! I'll stop talking now…" Kagome lowered her head in hope hiding the blush on her face.

"It's all right."

Silence.

"What happened here?"

"Oh, I just came back from two mission and I was tired so I didn't have time to-"

"That's not what I mean!"

Silence again.

"Did they rape you?"

"No…they just. They told me it was just a warning."

"A warning for what?"

"I-I don't know."

"You're not a very good liar."

"Please," she pleded.

"Is it about the massacre?"

She didn't answer.

"What did they tell you?"

"They want to make sure I don't say or do anything about it."

Pause.

"Are you planning to do something?"

"I heard the part about your brother. I threatened Danzo that if he will harm you or your brother in any way, I will spread the news about the massacre."

"They believed you?"

"At first they didn't believe me." She smirked. "But I told them that I've recorded their conversation, and gave it to my summon, who will give it to Kakashi if any happens to the both of you."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"What happens when they kill you?"

She chuckled. "To be honest I haven't thought about that one yet."

Silence again,

"I want to thank you personally for escorting my brother home yesterday during the rain."

"Oh? That was you're brother?"

"You didn't know?"

She was laughing now. The raven hair and eyes should have been a giveaway for her. "I honestly didn't know. There's no need to thank me for that, Uchiha-san. I should be the one thanking you for bandaging me up. So…thank you."

"Does Kakashi-san know about this yet?"

"No, he doesn't know anything. And I would like to keep it that way, I don't want to cause him anymore trouble."

"I should get home now,"

"Oh, right. Thank you again for everything Uchiha-san."

…

"I'm home." Itachi said as he removed his sandals.

"Welcome home Itachi." His mother said in a happy voice.

"Did something happen mother?"

"Sasuke went home ahead of you and told me about your conversation with her. So…what happened?"

"Nothing mother, I just asked her about a couple of things."

"What did you ask?"

"It was about the incident earlier on." Smooth lie.

His mother sighed. "Honestly Itachi, you're never going to find a girl if you're always about work."

"Is brother getting married?" Sasuke peeked in from the living room.

"No little brother, I am not."

Sasuke pouted. "Awww, I thought you were going to marry one-chan."

Their mother went back into the kitchen while muttering something along the lines of 'Great minds think alike.'

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorry for the short chapter! Don't forget to review!

Needed Review: (15-20)


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm back. Sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while, but anyway here it is!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 4 – Getting Even

There's still a few months left before the _mission_, so he was already trying to distance himself from his family. Of course, everyone thought that it was just because of him being busy all the time, but nothing gets passed under his mother's nose.

"Itachi,"

The boy merely glanced at his mother as stared back at the koi pond in there garden. She then sat at beside him and admired the pond with him.

"Sasuke's been pretty upset about that promise you told him, you said you we're going to train him today."

Itachi just sighed. "I didn't promise him anything mother, I-"

"That's not the point Itachi. All I'm saying is that you should spend more time with Sasuke, or some of your friends. I haven't seen you enjoying yourself ever since you became ANBU."

He didn't respond. His mother really did know how to hit a nerve, she exactly knew what's wrong with him and she's always there to _listen_ to him even if he doesn't say anything. Thinking that if only he could tell everything to his mother, about he missed her, his family, and how he wished that everything didn't have to come to this.

"How are things going with you and…Kagome was it?" His mother suddenly asked, he knew it was going to come to this.

"Mother, I told you there is nothing-"

"Nonsense! I want you to invite her here tonight for dinner, all right?"

"But Mother-"

"Oh no buts Itachi. If you need me I'll be at the kitchen cooking, ok?"

Poor Itachi. He could only sigh at his mother's antics. There's no stopping her now.

"So much for listening…" He muttered.

…

He felt relieved when he heard that his father is going to be late that night for dinner. He knew that his father would only make Kagome uncomfortable and all, since she's not an Uchiha and all. But nonetheless, his mother was thrilled when he finally left to go and fetch Kagome from her apartment.

So there he was, standing like an idiot in front of her door. Debating to himself of whether he should just go inside or just wait for her. She can't really blame him for breaking in, he was knocking for almost ten minutes now and still no answer.

Sighing he just decided to retreat back home, but knowing his mother she will be very disappointed. Since dinner is still a few hours away, he decided to go to his special training ground first to cool off and think. Time was running out for him and if he doesn't act fast then…

He stopped.

There was somebody there.

He hid his chakra signature and carefully hid from the bushes. And as he inched closer to take a peak he saw a blob of raven hair.

Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself. This is the fourth time that she will give this technique a try, it's either she does this right or get injured again.

Taking a kunai out of her holster, she inhaled deeply and threw it at her right.

While Itachi who was hiding from the bushes watched closely and raised a brow when Kagome took a kunai and threw it at her right.

Soon, the traps she set went off and hundreds of kunai came flying towards her direction.

"_There's no way she can take all of that-"_ Itachi's line of thought was cut when Kagome opened her eyes with determination as she lifter her arms up into the air, suddenly a purple barrier formed around her and all the kunais that she set off were deflected.

Everything seemed to stop for the both of them.

Itachi looked at all the kunais then back at Kagome, which is now staring at him with a horrified look on her eyes. He was too engrossed at what she was doing that he didn't notice that he was now standing from his hiding spot.

"Shit," she cursed and ran.

…

Unfortunately, Itachi was too fast for her that's why they are now here sitting in the middle of the training ground.

"That wasn't chakra," he said, trying to ease the awkward silence.

"Yes," then she finally sighed, there's no backing out now. "You're right. That wasn't chakra, it was holy energy…"

"Holy energy?" He questioned, making sure if he heard right because that was the first time he heard of such a thing.

She smiled as she looked up at the sky. "You see, as a child I have always wondered why can't I control chakra very well like the other people. I thought it was normal but during a simple escort mission, rogue nins attacked us. They were out of our league and our lives were at stake, and just as one of them was about to kill me a blinding light appeared around me. Before I knew it, I killed them all."

Itachi merely looked at the pained expression Kagome was having as she recalled the past. "How did you…"

"Apparently one saw and remembered what happened, so I was later called by the Sandaime. He told me all about this strange power of mine, and wasn't surprised by it a bit. Say Itachi, have you heard about the story of the miko Kikyo?"

"No,"

"She was believed to be one of the most powerful miko and ninja of her time, she fought alongside of Madara Uchiha but she disappeared one day without any trace. People believed that she along with her powers will be long forgotten but…their believes were proven wrong when I was born."

"You're related to her?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes and no. When I was born it was normal but as I grew up they were starting to see her in me."

"What do you…"

"It means that I'm not related to her but I'm actually her, I'm her reincarnation."

Woah. For once, Uchiha Itachi was speechless.

Kagome giggled at Itachi's expression, she found it cute that she got to see another side of Itachi. "We're even now, don't you think?"

"Even? How so?" He asked slowly.

"You now know my secret as I know yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, you know about the _mission._"

Oh right.

"It's dangerous to practice in here, someone may see you."

She laughed lightly. "I don't know but this is my first time practicing in this place, and I would gladly practice in here if it meant I could see you every day."

"It's dangerous,"

"I know, but…" she pondered for a moment. "I don't care, if it means getting to know you better."

Itachi was surprised at how blunt this girl is, but her bluntness isn't bad in a disgusting way like all his fangirls. It was like she was just being honest and all.

"What have you found out about me so far?" He can't help but ask.

She pondered for a moment.

"That you're not perfect."

He stared at her wide eyed. This was not the answer he was expecting. People described him as a lot of things and one of those things are being _perfect,_ because that's just one of the many things people expect from him as a son, as a shinobi and more importantly as an Uchiha.

"Why?" And again, his curiosity got the better of him. This girl was just full of surprises.

She just smiled at him with that smile of hers, the smile that's for him and only him.

"Because it reminds me that I fell in love with a human,"

… … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … …

Awww, isn't it sweet? Haha. Review please and so sorry again for the late update.


	5. Chapter 5

_So I'm back. Sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while, but anyway here it is!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 5 – Noticing the unnoticeable things

_A human huh?_

Itachi mussed as he walked towards their _meeting_ place. This is the fourth days that Itachi's been going into that training area where he would always find Kagome who would always welcome him with a smile no matter what.

He can't help but feel puzzled by the last statement she said to him a few days ago. Ever since he could remember, he never really considered himself as a normal human being or being one of them. Because he was different, he was an Uchiha for Pete's sake. So every breathe he take everybody would always be there to applaud or correct him.

To them he was perfect, no flaws or anything like that. But to her he was…imperfect.

Itachi didn't fail to notice how Kagome's eyes instantly brightened up upon sensing his arrival. "Ah, Ita-kun! I'm over here!"

He also didn't fail to notice her nickname for him.

He doesn't like the nickname nor her, but he doesn't mind.

"How's training?"

"Oh it's great. I'm almost done perfecting the barrier but it needs a little practicing before my body can get used to it." She answered with a smile before wiping the sweat of her face with the sleeve of her yukata.

Usually, ninjas of her level like to wear baggy clothes or the usual ninja clothes but she wears a yukata. It goes up to the middle of her thighs while the crimson obi accentuates the dark blue scheme of the whole outfit. But the neckline of it goes all the way down to the valley of her breast, showcasing him of how full and big her breasts are for someone her age. She usually just has her hair down but this time, she decided to pin them up loosely into a bun but some hair goes off in strays beside her face.

"Is something wrong, Ita-kun?" She asked upon feeling the Uchiha's intense glare on her.

"Isn't it difficult to move around with that?" He asked casually as he seated himself on the ground.

"Oh, that. No, actually it's pretty comfortable if you ask me."

"Why?" He asked again.

"I don't know," she answered, passing him an onigiri. "It's just the way things are."

Sometimes he can't understand how weird and carefree this girl is. But if truth to be told, she's too innocent to become a ninja. It doesn't suit her.

"Hey, Ita-kun?"

The Uchiha merely looked at her in response while taking a bite out of the onigiri she gave him.

"Don't you feel awkward hanging out with me knowing that I _like _you?"

He raised a brow at her silly question, but nonetheless had caught him off guard.

"I mean, a lot of girls like you but I don't see you hanging out with them do I?"

"No,"

"So why then?"

He finished his onigiri and Kagome passed him his second one. "How about you, why do you keep making onigiri even though you're not sure that I'll show up in here?"

"It doesn't mean anything you know, I could have made that one for myself."

"But you don't even like onigiri."

Kagome stiffened upon hearing that.

"I've observed you over the past few days, you're always bringing onigiri but you don't eat them always."

She sighed, nothing really gets pass the Uchiha's keen eyes.

Giggling a bit she answered. "It's for you silly, cause I know that you'll be visiting me here."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"Cause I trusted you when you said that you'll visit me again." And again she smiled with that genuine smile that he had grown accustomed to now.

Itachi merely looked at her as he remembered when he said those things to her.

"_Are you leaving now?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Will you come back tomorrow? Same place?"_

"_Hn," was all he said which she took as a yes. This scenario happens to them every single day when Itachi needs to go._

"What if I didn't come?" He asked, curious as to what kind of answer she would say. To him, this girl was just full of surprises. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he kept coming back.

"I told you, I trust you."

An awkward silence enveloped the two for a moment.

"I'm going to the market to buy something for dinner? Would you like to join me for dinner? I'm having shabu-shabu tonight."

"_I told you, I trust you."_

Those few simple words were all it took for the walls around Itachi's heart to crumble. He may not notice it but Kagome however noticed it the moment he smiled at her and answered, "Yes,"

…

Kagome suddenly found the ground interesting as she continued to blush upon remembering how _the_ Uchiha Itachi just smiled on her. Never had she seen or heard about him being a cheerful or a smiling kind of person.

She blushed into an even deeper shade of red as she noticed the hard stares of everyone as they continued to walk through the streets of Konoha.

"-buying?"

Her line of thoughts were cut short when she heard Itachi's voice. "What?"

He sighed. "I asked you what you were going to buy."

"Oh, some vegetables and some nice meat to go with it. How about you, do you want to add something in it?"

"Anything would be fine," he answered when they entered the small shop.

"Good Afternoon!" The owner greeted them with a wide smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon too, ojii-san!"

"Oh Kagome, I haven't seen you in a while…" he trailed off upon seeing her companion. "Oh U-Uchiha-san, I didn't expect to find you in here. Can I do anything for you?"

"That won't be necessary, I'm merely here to accompany her." He answered politely.

"Oh, all right." The owner muttered finding it strange that the Uchiha heir was with Kagome. He never knew that the two of them were friends, and everyone knew that the elder Uchiha was kind of an anti-social type of person, so seeing him in his shop with _her _just to _accompany_ her is strange.

Kagome giggled as she searched the aisles for some mushrooms. "I think you gave ojii-san a scare back there."

"Why is that?"

"You may not notice it but you have this very intimidating aura around you," she answered bluntly while comparing mushroom prizes. "Do you like shiitake?

"Sure," he replied shortly. "Aren't you intimidated by me?"

She stopped for a moment. "Do you want me too?"

"No," he muttered.

"Then no." She finished as she placed the mushrooms in her basket and walked on ahead with Itachi on her trail.

They continued to walk from aisle to aisle and chatted about the simplest of things. It gave Itachi a chance as to how Kagome sees her and how she thinks. She was much matured for her age, he can give her that.

"Ita-kun?"

"Hn,"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before? Or someone special in your life?" She knew it was a sudden question but nonetheless asked it. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Why?"

She grabbed some meat from the frozen section before she faced him with a smile and answered. "Because I want to be your first," then she proceeded to getting the next ingredient.

"You already are," he muttered as he looked at her retreating form.

… … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … …

Awww, isn't it sweet? Haha. Review please and so sorry again for the late update.


End file.
